Memòries d'un home llop
by vgkouvgkou
Summary: Jo, Denaan Vanderhoeven, no sóc normal. Principalment, sóc un home llop que assisteix a classes regularment, però duc una càrrega a sobre. Si vols descobrir-la... Aquí te presento la meva història. *Mort d'un personatge, els protagonistes son familiars de Prússia i Holanda*
1. Pròleg

Diuen que les nostres vides són com fils que teixeixen el gran tapís que és el món. Que cada persona té el seu destí, i que aquest és la trajectoria, el seu paper al tapís. Que quan s'entreteixeixen amb d'altres, aquelles són les persones que et canviaran la vida. Potser no per sempre, però te la canviaran. També diuen que quan un fil s'acaba, el substitueix un altre, amb les mateixes característiques. Jo encara estic buscant el nou fil d'aquella persona. Aquella persona que em va canviar la vida, i aquella persona que va morir per culpa meva.


	2. La trobada

Era un dia bastant assolellat, i jo caminava tranquilament camí cap a l'institut. Havia arribat massa d'hora, com em passava sempre que em perdia en les meves cabòries. Vaig asseure'm, mentre treia els meus cascs, posava la meva cançó preferida i m'acomodava a les escales, tancant els ulls. Podia notar una altra presència pels voltants. Mig adormiscat, vaig tornar a obrir-los, mig esperant que els rajos del sol em ferissin les meves pupil·les. En comptes d'això, em vaig trobar una figura retallada al sol. Una figura femenina.

-Què vols?- Vaig remugar

-Eeeh... Jo... Aquesta és l'acadèmia Gakuen?

Vaig obrir més els ulls, o la noia aquella es sentia molt insegura, o tenia vergonya o jo li feia por. Tenia els cabells curt, i una mica ondulats, amb les puntes rosses. Portava ulleres, i darrere d'aquestes, se li perfilaven uns ulls de color avellana.

-Sí, però aquí tothom li diu Institut G, o Gakuen, a seques.- Dit això, em vaig incorporar; ja era hora d'anar entrant- I si no vols arribar tard, més val que entris ja!

Notava com ella se'm quedava mirant, i, després, arrencava a córrer darrere meu, amb la motxilla repiquetejant alegrement.

-I, saps on és l'aula del professor Ludwig?- em va preguntar, intentant mantenir el meu ritme; jo era més alt que ella.

-Sí.- Vaig parar de caminar, i em vaig girar de cop, donant-li un esglai, ja que casi xoquem. Ella em va mirar confusa, i després d'una estona de dubtes, em va preguntar que si li podia dir on era. El cor em va fer un martelleig ràpid. Com podia negar-li aquella informació? Deuria ser una noia nova; i no arribarà el dia en el que puguin dir que vaig ser groller amb una persona nova.

-Jo vaig a l'aula del professor Ludwig, així que si tu també hi vas, hi anirem junts- vaig dir-li, junt amb un dels meus millors somriures. Va assentir, capcota, o una mica espantada pel meu canvi de reaccions – Per cert, em dic Denaan. I tu... Ets nova, no? Com et dius?

-Ah... Jo. Jo? Ah, sí, jo! Hehe – va fer un riure nerviós – Jo em dic Erika.

Debia ser molt tímida, si no podia respondre una pregunta tan senzilla com aquella sense posar-se vermella. Vaig riure per dins, però aquell somriure se'm va glaçar a la cara. Notava uns instints irrefrenables d'acostar-me a ella. Vaig formular un petit "fins després" i me'n vaig anar corrents. Ja al lavabo, vaig gosar mirar-me al mirall. _Ho sabia. _Uns ulls grocs m'esguardaven fixament des de l'espill. També notava un udol que em pujava incontrolable per la gola. Amb una força d'acer, vaig reprimir la meva transformació, car el meu udol, que frenat es va convertir en un rugit, es va sentir.

Us deveu estar preguntant: Udol? Ulls grocs? Bé, la resposta és que jo sóc home-llop de naixement. I la tradició del meu clan diu que un licàntrop només es transformarà en trobar el seu destí. Confús. Així era com jo estava. Aquella noieta era el meu destí? Ara entenc que sí, però jo, en aquell moment, estava sorprès. Aquella noia que no podia ni presentar-se sense posar-se nerviosa, ella era el meu destí? Estava flipant. Més tranquil ja, vaig tornar a la classe. Fantàstic. El dia empitjorava cada vegada més. Apart de què m'havia saltat la primera hora de classe, i ja per això m'havien posat una falta, ara hi havia classe de música. L'impartia un professor extranger, un tal Roderich. Era un fanàtic de la música clàssica, però d'aquells que la seva cançó preferida és una peça de Bach. I, qui coneixia el Preludi i Fuga en C? Ningú exepte ell i el seu compositor, que de ben segur que era un altre boig. Sempre ens estava posant exàmens a tort i a dret, i també es queixava sempre de que a ningú en aquell institut li importava la música. Qui l'entengués... Però quan tocava el violí... Quan tocava el violí, jo crec que feia màgia. Em feia sentir com si tots els meus problemes desapareguéssin, em feia sentir en pau. Allò si que m'aniria bé en aquell moment; estava estressat. Vaig entrar amb la multitut d'alumnes. Vaig olorar com la presència del meu "destí" s'acostava discretament i s'assentava al meu costat.

-Hola de nou!- Em va saludar tímidament, somrient una mica.

Aquelles paraules van ser les últimes que em va dir com a desconeguda, ja que ens vam fer grans amics després.

El professor va passar llista, i vaig aprofitar per saber com es deia de cognom.

-Bondevik, Lukas?

-Present!

-Bonnefoy, Francis?

-Aquí!

Tots els noms em semblaven iguals, com una llarga i monòtona llista de noms, tots sense cap sentit especial per a mi. I a més encara anàva per la B... Vet a saber com es deia aquella noia. Vaig parar a pensar un moment. M'estava obsessionant molt amb ella, no? M'angoixava. I m'intrigava. I m'angoixava que m'intrigués. De cop, vaig sentir com un cognom destacava entre els altres. Més que res perquè veies al professor, tot intrigant, preguntant-se com redimonis es deuria pronunciar aquell cognom.

-Be...Ba...B-Bilchmit, Erika?

-Present, professor. Perdoni, però és Beilschmidt, no Bilchmit.

Un cor de riures va alçar-se al voltant del pobre professor, que, tot aclaparat, no sabia on mirar. Va continuar passant llista, fins que va arribar al meu.

- Vanderhoeven, Denaan?

- Present, senyor.

Vaig sentir-lo remugar entre dents.

-No teniem prou amb un nom estrany, no...

Jo vaig riure, fluixet. Realment, aquell professor era un negat per a les llengües.


	3. La confessió

Va passar un dia de pluja. Ens haviem fet molt amics després de l'incident del matí. L'havia trucat moments abans, augurant tenir una notícia que dir-li. Havíem quedat, en una cafeteria, i jo ja estava esperant, impacient, com sempre, repiquetejant amb la cullereta una tassa de cafè. Feia temps que els dos terrossos de sucre que hi havia afegit s'havien desfet, però jo continuava remenant, absort en els meus pensaments. Fins que la vaig veure. Embolcallada en un impermeable groc, venia tot saltant els bassals bruts. Se la veia contenta. Va entrar, i vaig sentir les campanetes de la porta sonar a mesura que la porta xocava contra elles.

També vaig sentir les seves passes, lleugeres i alegres, venir cap a mi, i sentar-se davant meu. Després d'una ràpida salutació, va demanar un te de llimona. Ella odiava el cafè.

-I bé? Per què m'has trucat?

-Eeh... Jo...-Realment, no sabia com dir-li. Com dir-li que feia temps que havia començat a sentir uns sentiments estranys dins meu. Sentiments que cremaven, com foc, espatarregaven quan em mirava. Sí, aquella cosa a la qual els humans li dieu... Com era? Amor? Sí, això. Vaig canviar ràpidament de tema.

-Pfff... Quin temps fa avui, no?

Sorpresa pel meu canvi de tema,va decidir seguir-me la corrent. Però ja es notava que ella volia saber ja el que fós tan important que l'hagués tret del seu sofà calentet. Jo, però, ingenu com era, no ho vaig veure venir.

-Doncs, sí, sí que tens raó. Jo estava llegint un llibre, _Caçadors d'Ombres_, quan m'has trucat tot impacient per dir-me una cosa.

Malament. Tornava a balbucejar.

-Eeeh... Jo... Volia dir-te...

-Sí?- Vaig escoltar, intrigada tota ella

-Sí... Jo... Ahahaha, jo...

-...- Notava com se li començava a pujar la mosca al nas. I a qui no? Ella també era impacient, com jo.

-Jo volia preguntar-te... Si... T'estava agradant el llibre.

_Bang_. Estupidesa.

-I ja està? Això? Saps que m'ho podries haver dit per telèfon, en comptes de fer-me venir aquí amb la que està caient?

-D'acord, d'acord... Es que jo... només volia passar una estona amb tu, i no sabia que dir. Ja saps, parlar...

Fantàstic. M'estava allunyant del meu autèntic objectiu. La veia a ella, que es relaxava una mica, s'acomodava i finalment, un somriure burleta naixia a les seves comissures dels llavis.

-Bé... Vols parlar?- digué - Doncs parlem. I "cotillegem" una mica, de pas. Qui t'agrada?

_Bang _de nou. Ella, tan directa com sempre. Però de fet, és això el que m'agradava d'ella. Ara venia el problema: Què li responia? Si li deia que ella, potser no em corresponia. I si li deia una mentida, hi havia la possibilitat de que sí que em correspongués.

-Fem un tracte- vaig dir – Jo et dic l'aspecte físic, i tu em dius el mateix.

Vaig observar com s'ho rumiava, però al final va acabar acceptant.

-A veure... Porta ulleres, cabell curt i ondulat, una mica morena...

-Li agrada Harry Potter? – em va interrompre – Hahaha, era broma, era broma.

-Doncs sí; té tots els llibres.

Això últim ho vaig afegir per veure la seva reacció. No sabia que havia de fer ara. Se'm declararia? Es callaria i esperaria a que JO em declarés? JO, què no sabia res sobre sentiments humans? Vaig veure com obria la boca, sense arribar a dir res. Va remenar el cap una mica, es va tornar a posar bé els cabells, mentre jo l'observava, dirvertit. Es va tornar a posar bé, com si res hagués passat.

-Jo, bé... A mi... Té el cabell curt i marró. I els ulls entre verds i marrons.

Tot això ho va dir d'una tacada, i amb molta vergonya. Quan feia això m'encantava. I quan es posava vermella estava tan "mona"...

-I ja està?- vaig preguntar – No em penses dir les seves aficions, a quina classe va... Oh, espera, això jo tampoc ho he dit... bé, cap afició?

-És que... Em fa molta vergonya... I... El coneixes molt bé...

No sé d'on vaig treure una ràbia incontrolable de dins, pensant en l'Erika amb una altra perona que no fos jo. I que a sobre conegués. Aquest pensament em va molestar tant que, em vaig aixecar d'una revolada i, sense ni mirar-la, li vaig etzibar: Creia que érem amics. Creia que podies confiar amb mi. Però ja veig que no.

I me'n vaig anar, així, tal qual. Deixant-la sola. A punt de plorar. Què havia fet? Oh, què havia fet?

Vaig sortir malgrat la pluja que em remullava. M'odiava a mi, odiava al món. Per què m'havia portat així amb ella? Caminava sense rumb, mirava sense veure. Vaig olorar, i l'olorava a ella. A ella i a pluja. Vaig sentir-la, només podia ser ella. Em vaig girar, disposat a escridassar-la, una altra vegada; que si no sabia res de mi, ni dels meus sentiments, que com podia fer-me allò... Anava a dir alguna bogeria, segur, quan vaig topar amb uns llavis que, volent que no digués res, i potser la propietària n'estava una mica farta, m'ho impedien.

_Per fi._

Una mica aclaparat pel contacte, la vaig abraçar, insegur. Ella va separar-se.

-Alguna cosa a dir?- Vaig negar amb el cap, tot vermell – _Phantastisch_- va exclamar, en la seva llengua natal, l'alemany. Els nostres llavis van tornar a ajuntar-se, desesperats.

Vam continuar així, junts, fins que la tempesta va empitjorar. Com que ella era lluny de casa seva, vaig convidar-la a quedar-se a la meva. Trucà als seus pares; tot perfecte.


	4. La mosegada

Ja negra nit, i nosaltres continuavem desperts.

Estavem ja a punt de dormir, però, quan ella em va preguntar si podia dir una cosa una mica _friki._ Vaig riure, internament; una altra faceta que m'agradava d'ella. Segur que em sortiria amb alguna cosa de Harry Potter, o de Divergent. Potser dels Jocs de la Fam. Resulta que no en vaig acertar ni una.

-Denaan?

-Sí?- Jo ja estava una mica endormiscat.

- Si estimar és destruir, i ser estimat és ser destruït, llavors jo et destrueixo molt- va dir, citant una de les frases més conegudes de _Caçadors d'Ombres_.

Vaig intentar aguantar-me el riure, però se'm va escapar un lleu somriure. Bé, no molt lleu.

- Espero que no ho desitgis literalment!

- Es clar que no, tontet!

Vaig acostar-me i la vaig besar. Ella em va correspondre de bon grat, bo i posant-se una mica més còmoda. Les seves ulleres van caure a terra; jo les vaig recollir. No importava res; no importava l'hora, el dia... Res. Res podia impedir els nostres sentiments. O allò pensava jo en aquells moments. Ara ja sé que de ben segur que hi ha una cosa que sí que pot interrompre. El petit detall de ser un home llop. O el fet de que aquella nit fos lluna plena. Em vaig deixar endur pels meus instints més profunds, i llavors va ocórrer.

Un crit va esquinçar la freda nit.

La sang gotejava, tacant l'improvisat llit que havia fet per a ella. Les convulsions van començar, mentre jo recordava el dia en el que em van mossegar. Si et mossegaven tenies dos probabilitats. 2 de cada 5 persones sobrevivien a la mossegada d'un llop. Les altres 3 morien. Estava paralitzat, no sabia que fer. Llavors vaig recordar; Calia portar-la a un bosc, estar en el seu etorn i... bé, i resar per que no morís. Vaig prendre la decisió ràpidament. La vaig agafar en braços, tacant-me així jo també. Corrent cap al bosc més proper, la meva part lògica del cervell intentava trobar una solució. Tan bon punt la vaig deixar a terra, estirada, la seva pell va començar a enfosquir-se, tornant-se peluda. Les orelles creixien, i de ben segur que li cremava. A mi em va cremar moltíssim. Cremar no, però una sensació semblant, d'agonia i angoixa inparables. Les mans es van tornar urpes, i encara sangrant, va alçar-se. Va udolar a la lluna i tot seguit va marxar corrents, deixant un rastre de sang perfectament visible. Encara estava en etapa de metamorfosis, encara era mig humana mig animal. Cegat per la meva ira contra mi mateix, li vaig perdre el rastre.


	5. El final

Ja de bon matí vaig començar a calmar-me, però seguia sense trobar-la.

Una olor va venir al meu nas. Per seguir-la millor em vaig transformar jo també, encara amb el risc de que em veiés algun humà.

Amb el morro ben enlaire, vaig poder flairar el rastre de l'Erika.

Però alguna cosa no rutllava bé.

Un martelleig fort al meu cor va prevenir el meu mal pressentiment. Tot desitjant que no fos veritat, vaig seguir aquella olor tan coneguda, tot i que ja era una mica rància.

I la vaig veure.

Estirada a terra, desmanegada. Talment com l'havia deixat jo l'anterior nit. El meu aspecte de llop va anar marxant al compàs de les meves passes. Semblava que amb cada passa que feia cap a la meva pena, un trosset del culpable d'aquesta s'esvaïa. Vaig arribar al seu cos ja totalment fora de control i amb el meu aspecte humà. Sense poder controlar-me, plorava. I la abraçava mentre plorava. La gronxava entre els meus braços, maleïnt-me una i una altra vegada, la bressolava en els meus braços inquiets. Un seguit de tremolors va assetjar-me. La veia allí, arraulida contra mi, i la apretava més i més contra el meu pit, plorant desconsoladament.

_Si estimar és destruir, i ser estimat és ser destruït, llavors jo et destrueixo molt._

En el vent escoltava la seva veu sense arribar a sentir-la.

_Hola de nou!_

En les estrelles veia el seu somriure, sense arribar a apreciar-lo.

_Jo estava llegint un llibre, _Caçadors d'Ombres_, quan m'has trucat tot impacient per dir-me una cosa._

En els sorolls del bosc recordava la seva passió pels llibres, i ja mai l'he oblidada.


End file.
